1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of maternity clothing and undergarments. More specifically the present invention relates to a maternity undergarment in the form of a brief or panty which provides abdominal support and is put on and taken off with ease. The inventive undergarment includes a rectangular sheet of light-weight flexible fabric having longitudinal side edges with opposing leg opening forming notches. The opposing notches separate the sheet into two portions, defining at one end of the sheet a garment front panel and at the other end a garment rear panel, and defining between the notches an interconnection section. The front panel includes material forming a support section which, for one embodiment, is highly elastic and resilient, and for another embodiment is heavy and stiff relative to the sheet fabric. The front panel also includes a laterally extending abdomen support strap. The longitudinal side edges, with the exception of the notches, and the support strap ends, include releasible fastening means for interconnecting and for disconnecting the front and rear panels.
To put on the garment, the fastening means are released and the front and rear panels are pivoted away from each other about the interconnection section. Then the sheet is placed between the legs of the wearer so that the notches register with and receive the wearer legs. Then the front and rear panels are pivoted upwardly and against the wearer abdomen and posterior, respectively. The longitudinal side edges are brought together and the fastening means are fastened. This garment structure and method eliminate the need for pulling the supportive front panel and strap upwardly against and slidingly over the protruding abdomen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been undergarments which are assembled by the wearer from a foldable sheet of flexible material and releasibly fastened into a garment configuration.
Tedford, U.S. Pat. No 4,122,552, issued on Oct. 31, 1978, teaches a disposable undergarment. Tedford includes a rectangular sheet of flexible material having parabolic recesses midway along opposing longitudinal edges of the sheet. To either side of the recesses, the longitudinal edges include fastening strips with outer layers which peal away to expose bonding surfaces. To configure the sheet into an undergarment, the sheet is folded along a line extending between the opposing recesses, and the fastening strips are brought face to face together so that they interconnect. A problem with Tedford is that it does not provide the abdominal support needed during the advanced stages of pregnancy. There is no supportive front panel and no teaching of assembly of the garment around and against the abdomen during gestation.
Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,855, issued on Oct. 13, 1987, reveals disposable panty. Hicks is very similar to Tedford, including a flexible and generally rectangular sheet of light disposable material. Rather than lateral recesses for forming leg openings, Hicks provides two laterally spaced apart elliptical leg ports. Rather than strip fasteners following longitudinal sheet edges, Hicks provides two strips of pressure sensitive adhesive tape extending perpendicular to and between adjacent longitudinal sheet edges brought together by the folding of the sheet. Since the tape strips extend between the edges, they permit attachment of the edges at any of various distances from each other so that one garment is adjustable to fit a variety of wearer waist sizes. Longitudinal pleats permit adjustment to fit various wearer leg diameters as well. The problems of Tedford are again presented, in addition to the need to stoop and pull the leg ports over the feet.
Russano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,608, issued on Aug. 20, 1996, discloses an undergarment for incontinent patients. Russano includes front and rear flexible panels for extending over the front and rear surfaces of a patient torso, respectively, top elastic panel interconnection means and a releasible opening flap at the crotch area. A central notch opening is provided at the crotch to pass a catheter. Russano is no better suited than Tedford to solving the support and garment fitting problems associated with pregnancy.
Schreiner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,887, issued on Jul. 3, 1990, discloses a garment with hook-and-loop fasteners. Schreiner includes a flexible sheet with leg recesses which is folded into a garment configuration and fastened, much like that of Tedford. Schreiner differs from Tedford in that the fasteners are laterally extending hook and loop fastener pads which meet and intermesh. When disassembled for laundering, the pads are separated from each other, and are then automatically retracted into pockets provided in the sheet by elastic ligaments, so that lint does not collect on the fastener pads and so that the pads do not damage other garments during laundering. The problems of providing support during pregnancy are not addressed by Schreiner.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a garment for use during the advanced stages of a pregnancy, which includes a front panel structured to lift and support the protruding abdominal area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a garment which permits direct placement of the front panel against the torso without need of pulling the front panel upwardly against, around and over the protruding abdomen and without the resulting discomfort and potential for injury.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a garment which eliminates the need to bend down and pull the garment over the wearer feet and legs to put on and take off the garment.
If is a further object of the present invention to achieve the above-recited objects synergistically by providing a garment structure combining a supportive front panel with a laterally separating rear panel which can be releasibly inter-connected with highly secure fastener means along panel longitudinal side edges, so that the support section can be pivoted directly against the protruding abdomen.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a garment which is comfortable, durable and inexpensive to manufacture.